


Please

by MsImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, J2, Jared wants it bad, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Originally written for my kink list on Tumblr. This is just shameless porn, with Jared begging Jensen to fuck him.





	Please

“Jen,” Jared whispers, “please. They’re all getting ready to leave. We can just lock the door behind them.”  


“No.”  


Everyone shuffles around them, laughing loudly, a guitar twanging softly through the room. They’re all waiting to head to the stage, and no one is paying attention to the two of them.  


“I need it,” Jared continues, pressing dangerously close as he almost touches Jensen’s ear with his lips. “Need to feel your cock in my ass. _Please_.”  


Jensen takes one small step away, just to put a reasonable amount of distance between them. “No. Not yet.”  


“It’s time,” Rob calls. “Roll out!”   


Jared shifts his weight, adjusts his hips a little to try and ease some of the pressure on his cock. He’s been hard and uncomfortable all goddamn day, begging Jensen to fuck him since the moment he woke up.   


And Jensen just won’t do it.   


The second they’re alone in the green room, only twenty minutes or so until they’ll be called out on stage as well, Jared locks the door.   


Jensen sits down on the couch and looks at his phone.   


“Jensen,” he whimpers, loving that name on his lips as much now as he did years ago, head down and lips pouted, “do you know what I woke up thinking about?”  


Jensen doesn’t say anything, but he does put his phone down and look up. 

Jared takes the opportunity to drop to his knees, scoot between Jensen’s legs and run his hands up those thick, perfect thighs.   


“I woke up thinking about Nashville, two years back. That time you fucked me so hard that I couldn’t sit down during our panel?”  


Jensen’s eyes darken as he remembers.   


“I want you to do that again. Want you to make it hurt. Want you to make me stand up the rest of the fucking week.”  


“Not yet.” Jensen finally leans forward, slides his hands over Jared’s, up his forearms, letting him feel skin. “I want you to beg me first.”  


Jared sits back on his heels and scoffs. “I’ve _been_ begging.”  


“I know, and it’s fucking hot,” Jensen tells him, running his knuckles down Jared’s jaw. “And I keep thinking about how hot it will be tonight, when you’ve spent all day worked up. When we’re in the hotel room, and you can be as loud as you want. When we don’t have to rush.”  


Jared shakes his head, grabs Jensen’s hand and puts it right on his crotch, where Jensen can feel how hard he is. “Please don’t make me wait. I need it now, need you to fuck me hard, Jen.”  


“Shhh.” Jensen cups his face and pulls him in for a sweet kiss. “Tonight, okay? Can you wait for me?”  


Jared swallows and nods, clears his throat before standing up. “Yeah. Okay.”  


Jensen stands too, so close their chests are almost touching. “Okay. So let’s go do this con.”  


They kiss one more time, dirty and wet, tongues colliding as Jensen grabs Jared’s ass and hauls him up against his body. Jared makes a broken noise into Jensen’s mouth, then nearly falls over when he pulls away.   


Hopefully, he will survive this day.   


It takes eleven hours. Eleven long hours of photos, of autographs, of being ‘on’ and playing the game during their panels.   


But finally, _finally_ , they’re back in their hotel room.  


Jared throws himself at Jensen the second he hears the door click, cock just as hard and ready as he was when he woke up. Maybe more so.   


“What do you want?” he breathes against Jensen’s mouth, fumbling with the buttons of Jensen’s shirt. “You want me to suck your cock? You wanna see how hard you can fuck my throat? Or do you want me to just bend over? I’ll take you right now, no prep, no lube. Just you, splitting me open.”  


Jensen groans, finally letting go of the cool and calm demeanor he’s had all day. “God, you’re so needy. Desperate for it, aren’t you?”  


Jared nods furiously, working on Jensen’s belt buckle now. “Just want you to fuck me,” he begs. “However you want. Just don’t make me wait anymore.”  


“Tell me why you need it,” Jensen says, pushing Jared’s hands away and walking him back toward the bed.   


“Because I’m so _empty_. And you’re the only one who can fill me up.” Jared’s shaking now, trembling as Jensen pulls his clothes off, strips him down to nothing. His cock is leaking everywhere, and Jensen swipes a finger over the head to catch some of the wetness there.  


Jared watches as Jensen sucks himself clean, nearly comes from the sight of those fucking lips wrapped around that long finger.  


“Just me.”  


“Just you. God, just you. Want you to stay in me all night. Let’s fall asleep with your fucking dick in me. Just need to feel you.”  


Jensen pulls his shirt off, kicks off his shoes and pants as he digs around in Jared’s bag for their lube.   


“Hurry.” Jared just can’t stop talking. “Want you to fuck me in front of the mirror. Wanna watch you. Wanna see you pound my ass.”  


Jensen doesn’t say anything in return, but Jared knows his tells. His chest is flushed, jaw clenched, hands shaking just a tiny bit. And Jensen’s cock looks like it hurts, so red and swollen that Jared almost forgets what he really wants in favor of sucking on it.   


“Come on, then.” Jensen jerks his head toward the floor, and Jared scrambles down, gets on all fours in front of the large mirror on the wall, ass high in the air.   


He groans at the press of Jensen’s cock, large and slick as it pushes right in, no getting Jared ready first, just like he wanted.   


“Yes,” Jared groans. “Holy... _yes, Jensen_.”  


“You always did like it rough, didn’t you?” Jensen growls, digging bruises into Jared’s hips as he pulls him back, stretches him open right on his dick.   


“Fuck...yes, Jen. Rough as you want. Give it to me _hard_.”  


The stretch of it burns, almost hurts, and Jared pushes against it, wanting more. When Jensen is buried, when he’s balls deep and Jared finally feels full, finally feels like the missing piece is back where it belongs, he begs some more.   


“Move,” he whines. “C’mon. Use me. I need it.”  


Jensen thrusts a little, slow and easy.  


“Harder.”  


Jensen snaps his hips, leaning down to bite at Jared’s neck.  


“Harder. _Fuck me harder_.”  


Jared finally gets what he wants. He can’t beg, can’t form words at all, when Jensen starts slamming into him, grunting and growling, smacking Jared’s ass every now and then. Jared watches in the mirror as the sweat drips down Jensen’s chest. He sees the way his own body is pushed forward with each thrust, how his cock hangs heavy between his legs, totally neglected and leaking steadily. He sees the curve of his back and the shudder in the meat of his ass with every smack of skin.   


He isn’t going to last.   


“Can I come?” he asks.  


Jensen says nothing, bites his lip and keeps fucking him.  


“Please?” Jared’s panting, the words barely understandable through his heaving breaths. “Let me come?”  


“Don’t touch yourself. Just my cock.” Jensen angles his hips and starts pounding into Jared’s prostate, making Jared’s arms threaten to give out beneath him.   


Their eyes meet in the mirror, and that’s it for Jared. He comes with Jensen watching, comes untouched, just from Jensen’s cock in his ass, comes hot and messy all over the carpet. It crashes through him in waves, each one more powerful than the last, pulling wordless sounds out of him that sound as desperate as he feels.   


He falls to the floor with the power of it, unable to hold himself up any longer, and Jensen goes with him, whole body covering Jared’s now, that solid weight burning into him and making him want to come again.   


Jensen, still hard, pulls out of him, rolls them to their sides so they can kiss. 

Running his fingers through Jared’s hair, he grins and whispers, praise of “so good for me” and “so perfect”.  


“Thank you,” Jared finally says.   


“For what?”  


“Giving me what I needed.”  


They both know they aren’t done. Jensen hasn’t come yet, for one thing. And they’ve never really been able to just go one short round and call it a night after days like this.   


But Jared’s already satisfied. Always satisfied with Jensen.    


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! XOXO


End file.
